


Javert And The Vampire's Lair

by les mis stuff hubris ensues (interlunium)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vampires, gavorche says chomp chomp, hes like i am here and will not leave, javert/valjean if you squint, spooky spooky vampires, vampire chef, we going spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interlunium/pseuds/les%20mis%20stuff%20hubris%20ensues
Summary: Javert was supposed to go undercover on a simple mission to expose a den of vampires, but he is caught almost immediately because he is a terrible actor. With the help of an unlikely ally, will he be able to escape or will he end up being dinner?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Sewerchat Anniversary Exchange 2020





	Javert And The Vampire's Lair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrBluebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBluebird/gifts).



> there might be typos... and mistakes. am sorry. I tried my best shsshs grammar is not my strong suit at all.

Goddammit!

Javert thought as the guards unlocked the chains on his wrists, and threw him into a cell.

He's thrown so hard he loses his balance, and falls face-first onto the nasty cell floor.

This was not what he had in mind when they said go undercover, it was meant to be a simple mission to go undercover in the vampire's lair, expose them, and get out.

He wasn't supposed to get caught.

The guards laughed at him as he forced himself to get up. He turned away, determined not to give them the satisfaction of seeing his face right now.

But he couldn't hold back the wrinkled look on his face as he tasted dust.

He closed his eyes in an effort to stay calm but failed miserably, the guard's laughter grew fainter and fainter as they moved away.

-

"Do you know why you're here?"

The man looked down at him, his lips curled into a smug smile showing off his fangs.

He was kind of puny, to be honest.

Javert wondered if he could take him down if need be.

Javert glared at him and said nothing, while the man laughed.

"You thought you could come in here, and just leave?" The man shook his head "your a pretty bad actor I must say"

Javert gritted his teeth, "they'll come looking for me" he insisted "they'll come for me, and then..." it's a vain hope but it's there.

The man clicked his tongue "you sure?"

His face was barely visible by the numerous candles lighting the room. 

"They did not come for the other guy, what makes you think you'll be any different?"

Javert's heart sunk, what other guy?

True he was new to his department, but he hadn't known there was someone else, that made things a bit more tricky.

He had a sinking feeling this wasn't going to turn out well.

"Don't look so surprised" the man laughed "oh how rude of me, we haven't been introduced yet"

The man stuck out his hand in a seemingly friendly gesture "I'm Montparnasse, I run this place"

Javert looked up, he's heard that name before. He looked at Montparnasse's hand, then back again at the man with a curious look. His own hands were still tied behind his back, what did the man expect him to do?

"Oh right," Montparnasse said "your hands are still tied up, I forgot". Javert had never wanted to slap someone so badly before.

"Well just so you know," Montparnasse said "your not getting rescued if that's what your thinking"

"They will" Javert insisted "they'll have to"

He wasn’t sure if he could trust this man anyway, what with the way he looked at him, and the way he spoke.

"Ha," Montparnasse leaned in close.

"That's what the last six guys thought" and then with a wave of his arm he commanded his lackeys to his side.

"Take him away," he said "I just wanted to see his face before…" he paused "well never mind"

"They'll come back for me!" Javert insisted as the guards took him away "I know they will!" 

Montparnasse laughed in the distance.

"Sure they will!" He still laughed as the door slammed shut, his voice echoing throughout the halls. "Keep telling yourself that!"

-

Alone once again in his cell the guards untied Javert's chains, once again leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He wasn’t stupid, he knew that what Montparnasse said was probably true. If they didn't come for the last six or so men what makes him think they will come for him?

Of course, he could also be lying to break his spirits, Javert wished he could believe that. His stomach growled, he hadn’t been able to eat since he got here so his hunger was eating at him.

"Hey" something interrupted his spiral into despair, a voice; "they got you huh?"

Javert opened his eyes to see a man looking at him from outside of his cell, by the looks of it he didn’t appear to be a guard or anything.

And his face looked familiar for a reason Javert can't quite place, it's something about his eyes.

"I'm sorry about all of this" Then it dawned on Javert just who this man is.

"You," he said under his breath. "You're that man from before" he looked different but his eyes were the same, it's that vampire who found him out. It was his fault Javert was in this mess in the first place!

"Yeah," the man said, seeming somewhat remorseful "sorry again about that"

Javert huffed and turned away "what do you want?"

He wasn’t sure why the man came to talk to him, and he also wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to him either.

The man shrugged. "Just thought you might be hungry"

Javert looked away, he wanted to refuse out of spite but his stomach growled and reminded him. He would need to eat if he had any hope of getting out of here.

The man slipped something through the bars "it's not much but its all I could find" he said "sorry"

But Javert eyed it hungrily, it's the first food he had seen in 2 days now, something is better than nothing. He kept his back to the man as he ate, he didn’t quite trust him yet.

"Well…" the man said and then something made him fall silent. "I'm Valjean," he sighs "Again, I’m really sorry about this"

Good, Javert thought, but I will never forgive you for getting me into this mess.

An awkward silence hung in the air as Javert finished, still not looking at him.

He said sorry many times but it won't make Javert forgive him.

"It was nice meeting you...even if it was like this"

As Valjean's footsteps faded away, Javert closed his eyes and tried to sleep but his thoughts kept him awake.

For what purpose were they keeping him alive? And how much longer did he have left before they did… Whatever it was?

-

He woke up to the cell door opening, it must have been midnight or at the very least late at night.

"Get up," said the guard, "the boss needs you", Javert groaned because sleeping on the floor at his age really messes with your back.

They tied his hands and led him through the long corridors. 

It's a nice house, it's a shame that it's become a lair for the undead, Javert thought, it might be a little less gloomy if it hadn’t been taken over by vampires. 

Montparnasse was sitting with his legs spread out and his head resting on his hands.

“I'll cut you a deal, human" he said "if you work for me, I'll let you stick around a little longer" 

Javert scowled, "I'd never…"

Montparnasse put a finger to his lips 

"don't refuse just yet… you don't have much of a choice you know". He smiled as though he liked having power over someone, Javert recognized the look.

"There are people here who would very much like to drink your blood right now…"

Montparnasse laughed as though it was a joke, then frowned "they won't of course unless I approve"

Javert felt his heartbeat fast as Montparnasse leaned over, he could see just how sharp his fangs were.

"and if you work for us… Well… We might keep you around for a little while longer"

Javert weighed his options, on one hand, the thought of working for the likes of them disgusted him

And on the other if he agreed, he may have more time to plot an escape.

"Fine," he said, “I’ll do it” 

Montparnasse nodded and gestured to his guard "you made the right choice I think,".

"You will start in the kitchen tomorrow"

-

Now looking back on it, Javert wished he had simply said no and gotten it over with, because the next day he had an unpleasant surprise.

"Oh" Valjean looks at him "it's you" while wearing in a ridiculous pink apron. 

He looked at the guards, who explained to him that the boss assigned Javert to assist him in the kitchen. 

"Oh good, I was looking for an assistant."

Javert glared silently in the way he usually does, when the guards untied his hands and left, he dropped the facade.

"You work here?" He asked incredulously, eyeing him with suspicion.

"Me?" Valjean nodded "yeah have for a while now" he pulled out a giant iron pot.

"You're a chef… for vampires," Javert shook his head, disgusted.

"Oh no I don't cook for them, they don't eat"

Valjean lit a fire under the stove and began to boil water "it's for their human victims"

The words sent a shiver down Javert's spine, "good to give them a nice last meal you know…"

His words were almost sad, but Javert couldn’t bring himself to feel bad for him.

Not when he was the entire reason Javert was stuck here in the first place.

"Can you cut these up?" Valjean said, and pointed to the carrots.

Javert didn’t want to but in the end he did it anyway, remembering Montparnasse's words. So he took the knife and began to chop them up.

"There are people here who would very much like to drink your blood right now…"

He tried not to think about it, his thoughts drifted away as he thought of escape.

He winced as he accidentally sliced his finger, sticking it in his mouth.

He looked toward Valjean for a reaction, but the man seemed unphased.

"I thought vampires go crazy at the sight of blood" Javert huffed "you don't seem to bat an eye"

Valjean looked at him and laughed "some would" his smile revealed all of his teeth. "But I get my fill other ways besides humans" well that's a surprise, a vampire who doesn't drink human blood.

"How did you ever end up working here?"

Valjean's eyes fell on the stove.

"Didn't have a choice really" he said as he stirred the soup "not a lot of other places hire creatures of the night"

Oh, Javert thought but doesn't say anything, it makes sense.

With the soup done, the bell on the top of the door rang.

Valjean sighed "Oh, them again. I'll be right back" he said, and then hurried off somewhere leaving Javert alone.

Surprisingly trusting Javert thought to himself.

Then he realizes before Valjean left, he locked the knife drawer.

Ok, maybe not trusting.

He weighs his options for escape, he could try to run right now but what good would that do? He would be caught almost instantly. 

"Oh"

Said a voice, two yellow eyes stared back at him.

"It's you! The human" 

Javert took a step back, as the strange child leaned in closer. "You look old" the child sticks his tongue out, "it's no fun when they're old and crusty like that"

"Who are you?" Javert narrowed his eyes at the child, and he realized that the child was hanging from the ceiling.

"I'm Gavroche" the child laughed, Javert shivered. They sure like doing that a lot in this place.

"Wow" this Gavorche seemed not to know personal space "what's with that face?"

The door opened, "oh" Valjean said "it's you again"

"Did you miss me?" Gavroche smirked, still hanging from the ceiling.

"What do you want this time?" Valjean sighed.

"Hmm, do you have any bones left?" With the way, Gavorche's hair fell into his eyes it's a wonder he could see anything.

"There's still some left"

Valjean looked around for a bit and tossed over a bone "but only one, any more and they'll start to notice"

Gavroche caught it with his mouth and began to gnaw on it.

"I still don't see why we can't just eat him right now," Gavroche said, his words muffled as the bone was still in his mouth. "Although he's kind of old… Would be rather stringy"

"Hey… that's no way to talk about our guest" but Gavorche just rolled his eyes "guest? sure, is that what we're calling it these days?"

He bit off a chunk of meat, and continued speaking.

"Besides, didn't Montparrnasse said that when it comes time for the feast, he'll be taken care of just like-"

"Gavroche" Valjean interrupted "chew with your mouth closed your spitting food everywhere"

Gavroche made a face, but it shut him up.

"Sorry about that…." Valjean turned to Javert "I hope you'll understand he doesn't have a lot of manners"

“I can see that”

"Ok!" Gavroche says suddenly "I'll be taking my leave." And then he disappeared leaving Valjean and Javert alone once again. 

The door opened to reveal a girl in a small black maid uniform. 

"Is the soup ready yet?" She asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Valjean nodded "it's ready" she walked over and sniffed it "seems good enough"

She was extremely tiny but she managed to pick up the soup by herself and carry it out of the kitchen.

"So I see you met Gavroche," said Valjean.

"That's one way to put it," Javert folded his arms "is everyone here like that?" Valjean shook his head "not everyone but… most people"

Javert wondered how Valjean hadn't gone crazy in a place like this.

Hell Javert doesn’t know how he hadn’t gone crazy himself and it had only been a few days.

"Uh-huh" then Javert's eyes fell on a fork lying on the table ...that could come in handy. He quickly pocketed it before Valjean noticed.

It's not much but it might l come in handy when he escapes.

Even if it is just a fork…

-

Later, in his cell when he’s lost in thought about things, like escape, home, and for some reason. Valjean as well.

He wondered to himself, what was that strange child talking about? 

And this “feast” just what did he mean by that?

He closed his eyes, let sleep take over, a bitter feeling in his heart.

Time passed by quickly, he spent the next few days helping Valjean in the kitchen.

Occasionally Gavorche would pop in unannounced, he wasn’t not all that bad to talk to although, he sometimes mentioned things that made Javert suspicious of him.

-

Then a day comes, Javert was sitting in his cell when a group of strangers came to peer through the bars.

"Is this the one?" Said a voice, Javert kept his eyes closed, pretending to sleep. "

Think so," said another one. "Kind of old though, are you sure it will be enough to go around at the feast?"

Javert perked up, the feast? He's been hearing that a lot lately, ever since Gavorche first mentioned it.

Is this when they plan to drink his blood, perhaps? 

His heart beat faster, he had to get out of there and fast. The fork tucked away in his pocket was another reminder of what he had to do.

The voices leave soon after, leaving Javert alone again.

I need to get out of here soon…, he thinks, whatever the feast is, he doesn't want to stick around and find out.

-

"The feast will be soon" Gavorche and licked his lips "I can't wait… all of those delicious bones leftover"

He flashed his pointy little teeth, as usual, Valjean shushed him but Javert had other plans.

"What is this… "feast" I've been hearing about?" Javert asked staring Valjean down "and why does everyone keep talking about it?"

Valjean sighed and stirred the pot of soup. "Well," he said "I guess you have a right to know…"

"The feast is an annual thing the vampires in this lair celebrate…"

he trailed off "in the usual way ruthless vampires do… by communally feasting on a live human victim"

"Don't they do that all the time anyway?" Javert raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes" Valjean shook his head "but during the feast, it's particularly vicious."

"I see…" Javert paused "and they're planning on consuming me then? As their meal"

Valjean nodded.

"I don't like it any more than you do… it's just the way it's always been" he set the ladle down and wiped his hands on his apron.

"I can help you get out of here you know…"

Valjean whispered in his ear before he leaves again "just do as I say, and I'll help you escape, alright?" 

Before Javert could say anything else, Valjean disappeared once again leaving Javert alone.

-

"Alright"

Valjean said in a low tone "I'll be real with you, escaping won't be easy, this place is crawling with his lackeys"

Javert stared at him and nodded slowly since he knew he doesn't exactly have a choice

but at the same time, he didn’t know if he could trust Valjean yet.

After all Valjean is a vampire, he’s closer to one of them than to Javert or anyone else.

"But if you follow my lead. I can get you out" he whispered "you just have to trust me…" he looked around as though to see if anyone was watching "deal?"

Javert squinted "how do I know I can trust you…"

Valjean extended a hand for Javert to shake "you don't exactly have a choice… it's this or get your blood sucked out"

Javert begrudgingly shook his hand, what Valjean said was true even though he didn’t want it to be.

"Fine," he said as he finally gave in "so what's the plan?"

-

"The boss wants to see you again," said the guard as he tied Javert's hands together.

Javert was somewhat surprised, because it's been a while.

When he arrived, Montparnnase was sitting on an overstuffed recliner, looking extremely relaxed. Talking to a girl Javert has never seen before, the girl giggled at him then she saw Javert and fell silent.

"Oh," Montparnasse said, "it's you" he turned to the girl "excuse me for a moment"

Once the girl leaves, Montparnasse’s eyes shift to Javert. "There you are" as though it was a surprise "just the man I wanted to see…"

He leaned in, Javert wished his hands weren't tied up so he could have pushed Montparrnasse away.

This man did not know personal space.

"Just what have you and Valjean been discussing lately hmm?" He tilted his head "nothing… Too dangerous or outlandish I hope?"

Javert shook his head and refused to look him in the eye.

"That's good" Montparnasse half hissed "very good… I would hate to see what would happen if you two tried to escape"

Javert looked up trying to smother his surprise, just what did Montparnasse know?

"See I have my eyes on this place at all times, Javert"

Montparnesse's fingers drummed against the large wooden table, "nothing escapes my notice for long…"

Javert gulped nervously, just how much did he know? Did he have little spies everywhere? Javert thought back to Gavroche, was Gavorche a spy all along?

"So be careful what you say…" 

These were empty threats, empty, meant to make him scared, and break his will to escape, but they won't work on him. 

"We aren't plotting anything" Javert looked him in the eye "I just help in the kitchen, that is all"

"Really?" Montparnasse gave him a look of feigned curiosity "are you sure?"

"Because if you lie I'll…"

Javert remembered the fork in his pocket, he hadn’t ever wanted to stab someone and run this badly before.

"There are no lies here" Javert stated as calmly as he could muster, "my conversations with Valjean are strictly related to kitchen work"

"Very well"

Montparnasse sunk into his chair "off you go then" he waved his arm "your no fun honestly"

Javert fought the urge to laugh, if only Montparnasse could know the truth of what they were planning.

-

It was the night of the feast and Javert was fed a big meal that night, meat for a change. He guessed his blood would be more tasty if he was well fed the night before, but in a way Javert was grateful. 

He'll need the fuel if he was ever going to attempt an escape.

Afterward, he laid in his cell and listened to the conversations of his guards.

"Mmm," said one, "I can't wait…"

"I can," said another "I never get the good parts."

"That's just because you aren't fast enough, like me!"

The laughter faded into the hallway, then there was another voice.

"Hey"

Javert looked up to see Valjean.

"Take this"

Valjean slipped him a lock pick "tonight they'll take you to a cage, before they feast when they're not looking"

Javert stuffed the lock pick into his pockets, as Valjean continued whispering "use it to unlock the cage and run… I'll distract them"

But what about-

Javert shook his head, he couldn’t think that way! After Valjean is a vampire, he'll be fine here, right? It’s where he belongs more than anything.

But that sigh of his was... burned into his memories, he just couldn’t let it go.

"And you?..."

Valjean shook his head "don't worry about me, I'll be fine"

Javert nodded, goddammit he knew he shouldn't care but he couldn’t help it. Stupid feelings and sympathy getting in the way of things.

"It's settled then?"

Javert nodded though he still studied the look on Valjean's face, the thought was still on his mind as Valjean walked away and disappeared into the dark hallway.

The moment has arrived, Javert thought, as they tied his hands together. 

They’re laughing at him now but soon he will never have to see them again, and that thought almost made him laugh.

"Was nice knowing you human" 

They led him into a dark room and a small cage just as Valjean said, it's a bit cramped, Javert thought. Then again, his cell wasn't much better than this.

He could have used the lock pick and attempted to escape right then if he wanted to, but something compels him to wait until he is sure they are properly distracted. He remembers what Valjean told him

"I'll distract them"

And somehow Javert still couldn’t forget the look in his eyes.

He began to hear sounds from the hallway, it appeared guests were arriving.

"I am so awfully excited," said a high pitched voice that almost hurt Javert's ears 

"I always look forward to the feast each year… why last year we even tasted some blood directly from an artery." The laughter was extremely obnoxious “and the bendy straws they brought out were to die for!”

Javert shivered remembering exactly why he had to get out of here, and by out of here, he meant preferably alive.

He pulled out the lock pick and started picking away at the lock on his cage, he nearly sighed aloud as he attempted to pry it open. It's a tricky one, that may take a while and he didn’t have a lot of time.

"Hey, there cook!" He stopped short, as he heard a voice "strange of you to show your face around here" the voice was nasally, like nails on a chalkboard. 

"Yeah… Well, I work here so" was Valjean, Javert thought, just who was he talking to?

"Really?" said the nasally voice "thought you were here to partake in the feast"

Valjean laughed nervously as his voice grew fainter.

Aha, the lock opened with a click, Javert waited for the footsteps to fade away for good, the cell door creaked as it opens, Javert stopped making sure no one overheard. When he was certain he wasn’t being listened to he slowly rose to his feet.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, he practically tiptoed to the door. When he was sure no one was around, he opened it slightly to take a look.

He was clear now, he thought, they're too busy at the feast… he slipped into the dark hallway attempting to remain unseen. If even one person saw him, he would be screwed.

He was creeping past a room when he heard voices from inside.

"Come on, Valjean" it was the high pitched voice from earlier "it's not all that bad, lighten up a little"

"I thank you for the offer… But my feelings on the matter have not changed"

He sounded extremely uncomfortable, Javert shook his head no he must focus on the task at hand, the task at hand was-

"Oh hello" he nearly jumped at the sound of a voice behind him

"How did you get out?" The entire room looked at him, their eyes all red, teeth bared and hungry. Valjean rose from his chair and called out to Javert. 

"Run!"

Javert ran down the corridors, down the winding staircase, the vampire guests running after him. 

He just had to get down to the stables… Steal a horse or something and he could finally leave this cursed place for good.

His mind thought back to Valjean, he wanted to shake the thought away and just not think about him but he just couldn’t.

He was almost to the stable door, he heard a voice behind him

"Keep going" it was Valjean, he had managed to outrun them, but not for long as Javert still heard the sounds of hissing behind him.

"And you-"

"Don't worry about me" Valjean insisted but Javert decided he was having none of it. "No," Javert said "If you stay here who knows what they'll do to you for letting me escape" he put a hand on his shoulder in the most comforting gesture he could manage.

"Come with me"

The hissing noises and the heavy footsteps were growing closer, and closer.

"Well hurry up," Javert said, "We kind of don"t have all day"

"Oh, right" they climbed onto a horse and rode into the night.

-

They didn’t stop until they put a long distance between them and the lair, both of them were a bit out of breath so they were both quiet for a bit. 

"So…" Valjean started to say something, then there was another voice.

They aren't alone.

"Wow that was fast" Gavorche said, perched on the rear of the horse "we should do that again"

Javert groaned at the sight of him, not this kid again…

“What?" Gavroche said "did you miss me?"

How did he even get here anyway? 

"Don't look at me like that" Gavorche said "I was bored of that lair anyway, nothing fun to do"

Valjean looked at Javert and then he laughed, and then everyone except Javert was laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Javert asked somewhat annoyed, is this some kind of joke he doesn’t know about?

"This" Valjean said "all of this is so ridiculous"

And then they rode away into the streets, and Javert comforted himself with the fact he wouldn’t be eaten for dinner that night.

  
Afterwards, they even held hands but that's a story for another day.


End file.
